Here to please
by Nightmarishx
Summary: She was meek and mild and innocent- everything he was not. Maybe that was why he was drawn to her. But will a taste hurt anyone?


**Author's note: So I have been trying to beat this godforsaken game for ELEVEN YEARS. ELEVEN, OUT OF SEVENTEEN. Yes, since I was just about SIX years old. I have never owned it, but I've finally made it to disc four and have kept it since I was about finished with disc Two.**  
><strong>I thought the part where Lloyd, "terrible" as he is, saved Wink, to be…endearing, almost. These two did not get enough time, in my opinion, so I wrote this on what happened. In my head.<strong>  
><strong>Sadly, I do not own Legend of Dragoon.<strong>  
><strong>Sadly.<br>Read and review. :] PLEASE **

* * *

><p>"You are safe, now." The silver haired man's voice was very calming. This was the second time he had saved her! It was nearly unbelievable.<p>

Wink shook her head, her pale blond hair falling into her face, loose from her braid, which came loose during the explosion from that…crazed Wingly. She looked up at this man, her pale grey-brown eyes nearly filling with tears. There was dirt all over her thick, ankle-length skirt, and her clothes were almost ruined.

But_ she_ wasn't. She was alive. She was bruised, but she was otherwise unharmed. Wink looked up, her dust-coated face streaked where a few stray tears had escaped. She looked at Lloyd, and opened her mouth as if she was to speak, but promptly closed it. What was there to say? 'Thank you for saving my life again,' sounded so generic (is it possible to be generic in a situation such as this?)…but she couldn't turn this into a sappy story, either. She clasped her hands together, then unclasped them, in a hopeless sort of gesture that…well.

Lloyd found it endearing. He couldn't admit such a thing, no. But…he did find it endearing. This girl was so…innocent. So intent on seeing the good in people- in him!- that she refused to admit she could feel his true intentions. All of those damn Sacred Sisters could. But this one was different.

"I want to say thank you, Mr. Lloyd." She finally said, her voice coming out in a squeak so embarrassing that Wink's dusty cheeks turned bright red. "I…don't know how to truly thank you. I feel words are not enough, but you have saved my life twice. So I am in your debt, Mr. Lloyd." Though she was still in a sitting position, she clasped her hands again, and bowed her head in a respectful gesture.

Lloyd's hand shot out, muscles in his arm twitching as he snatched Wink's face and turned it upwards, meeting her greyish eyes with his. She didn't flinch. "You are not…in my debt." He snapped. Wink's brows furrowed as she studied Lloyd. His eyes were a fierce gold, like the liquid one could see poured if they went into a smith shop.

"You have saved my life. I am." Wink insisted. Lloyd's hand dropped and Wink stood on shaky legs, dusting herself off gingerly. Unlike many females these days, she chose to be modest and comfortable in her deep red wool skirt and a blue coat, modeled after the women warriors' clothing top. No fashion, and rare practicality. Focused solely on comfort. Though in the summer the wool was often replaced with a wonderful blend of shed snakeskin and some fur from those strange, large-eared creatures from Seles that Dart had once told her a story of. Wink scolded herself mentally; now was certainly not the time to think fashion.

"You were in danger. I could not watch a Wingly kill a girl in such cold blood." Lloyd explained, watching the rapid change of emotions on the girl's face. She was young, very young. Her delicate face and fine cheekbones framed round lips, and her eyes were so large and trusting. Every damn time she shut her eyes, Lloyd noticed how her eyelashes were so long they brushed her cheek.

"I must thank you in some way…" Wink said, her tone changing subtly. She looked at Lloyd, his silver hair hanging in his face, those furiously golden eyes, the muscles rippling under his skin with every movement… Wink's eyes fluttered closed and a small, awkward noise rose from her lips, causing her cheeks to flush red.

Lloyd watched this strange girl. A Sacred Sister, so innocent. She could be no older than 17, if even that. So young. He sighed and rubbed his temples. When he removed his hand from his vision, Wink was standing next to him. Much too close. Every muscle in Lloyd's body jumped. The last contact he got from someone….he didn't even want to think about it.

Wink was not quite 17. She knew she was of marrying age, knew she would normally be expected to bear children soon, knew that it hardly mattered, for she was a Sacred Sister above all. She did not know attraction. She did not know spontaneity. She was to learn.

Lloyd opened his eyes to see Wink's face barely a breath away from his, her lips pouted out ever so slightly. She moved her face forward and Lloyd shut his eyes and groaned, tilting his head back. Wink jerked away as if she had been struck. Her hands were splayed out on his chest (how? She didn't…remember doing that). She could feel, even through his armor, his heart beat. It was beating so fast..and so strongly.

"Wink," Lloyd rasped, bringing his head forward again. "Wink…" He repeated her name, such a unique name. Such an unusual girl. Wink looked at Lloyd in confusion. In a swift movement, Lloyd pulled the girl to him, resting his chin on her hair. So soft, though he could feel fine grains of rock and dust against his skin. "Wink…Wink, Wink…" He repeated again.

"Mr. Lloyd." She responded meekly, and he felt her breath gust against his neck. Chill bumps erupted over his body and he groaned.

"Lloyd. My name is Lloyd." He snapped. This girl was everywhere. She was put here to conflict him more, wasn't she? And…he..had to use her. He had to use this girl. The Utopia…could not be passed up.

Lloyd gritted his teeth.

"Lloyd." Wink said finally, and he felt her lips brush his neck. For all the gods and Soa, he couldn't hurt her. But he had to. But how would he be able to hurt her?

So he pulled her forward, nuzzling against her. She squeaked, and Lloyd pulled her back, pressing his forehead to hers and meeting her foggy gaze. "Wink…you are..such a kind heart." Lloyd said. "I am not, and I can't lie of it."

"You are lying to yourself, Miste-… er, Lloyd. If you feel to be good, you shall be." A smile danced across her round lips, and Lloyd couldn't stand it. He brought his lips to meet hers, and they kissed. It was, quite frankly, a simple kiss; sweet in nature, with no whispers or hints of "see you in bed". It was a sweet kiss. It held meaning.

_Meaning_ that shot through Lloyd's body, down his spine, warming him from the inside. He tightened his grip on Wink. The world was theirs, and theirs only right now.

_Meaning_ that started in Wink's belly, a blossoming feeling she was unfamiliar with as she kissed this man- the first and possibly only man she ever would. He fingers fell to her lower back, absently massaging the skin, sending sensations all through their bodies. Wink wrapped her slender arms around Lloyd. She could feel him, his body, the smooth skin with the rough muscle jerking and rippling with every moment, every time she touched him.

They pull apart, Lloyd panting and Wink lightly gasping. Lloyd's hand was lazily untying the all-too-perfect braid down Wink's back- now her hair sprawled messily across her back and shoulders. He liked it.

"I must take you to my Queen. She will be most pleased." Wink said, her eyes dancing. The strange foggy brown-grey color in her eyes had lightened into a dense grey, a shimmering color.

Lloyd felt a pang in his gut. "Yes, she will. Let us go." He said, smoothly grabbing Wink's small, outstretched hand in his own.

He dug his own grave to betray such a good heart. But he had done it before. Now…? It was no different… no. No different.


End file.
